


Find Your Way

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kimberly & Zack Brotp, Minor Jason/Billy, Trini & Jason Brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Trini knows that Kimberly is lost. Knows that she’s on a road that she herself was on not too long ago. She does her best to hold on and let Kimberly find her way… her way to her place in Trini’s heart.Or:The one where Kimberly finds herself and falls in love through Trini’s eyes.





	Find Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for months and after over a month of actually working on it, I finally got it to a point where I was okay with sharing it. Enjoy!

Trini sat quietly, watching as Billy swung his feet on her left. She figured it was his way of dealing with the built-up adrenaline from the battle that Zack and Kimberly were animatedly talking about on her right. She was content, happy that they had successfully defeated Rita, but there was a member of her team currently missing and she was about three seconds away from rushing off. She kept herself grounded by looking back down the chasm for any sign of Jason. 

A grunt sounded from behind them and Trini turned, relief coursing through her, to find their leader. “Nice of you to join us, J.” She turned back, her eyes focusing on the cliff opposite of them, as she does her best to restrain her smile. She didn’t need him seeing how relieved she was to see him even if it had only been ten minutes since she saw him last. She didn’t think it was possible, but the four of them had quickly moseyed their way into her heart and she wasn’t ready to lose any of them anytime soon. 

“You think you’re cool now, don’t you?” Jason’s voice is light and airy and the wide, bright smile on his face was new. “Just because you slapped Rita into space.” She noticed the way he nudged Billy’s shoulder as he sat down beside him and this time, her smile was inevitable. 

“That was pretty cool!” Billy grins as he looks to Trini and then back to Jason. “You know how superheroes have signature moves? That’s ours. Just like _The Algebra_ is our victory dance.”

Zack’s boisterous laughter fills the air followed by the sound of a shutter and Trini turns to glare at him. “What? We literally just saved the world, the moment needed to be captured and we couldn’t take one while we were still in our armor.” 

“We could if we really wanted to.” Kimberly smirks. 

“Let me see that,” Trini demands, reaching for Zack’s phone. After seeing the photo, she tilts the phone towards Kimberly and softly nudges her shoulder. “At least you look cute, Princess. Billy, too.” She soaks in the blush that slowly crawls its way across Kimberly’s cheeks. 

“Oh, my god. You are so _not_ nicknaming me Princess.” Kimberly is wagging her finger in Trini’s face with a pout, her head shaking from side to side. It’s endearing and Trini adores it. Okay, so maybe Kimberly has found a bigger place in Trini’s heart than the boys have. 

“If Zack gets to call me Crazy Girl, I get to call you Princess.” 

“Okay, but you’re actually crazy. I mean, you did yoga on top of extremely high cliffs _before_ we became Power Rangers,” Kimberly retorts. “I, on the other hand, am definitely not a princess.” 

Trini smirks and looks into Kimberly’s beautiful brown eyes, in the sun the copper hidden in them shines. Trini is captivated and doesn’t understand how some people think that brown eyes are simple and boring. “That’s debatable,” she quips, watching Kimberly’s eyes go wide as she bites her lip. The teasing and flirting has been happening since their first donut run together, so Trini had no problem with making her next remark. “But after the way you kicked ass out there, you at least deserve to be treated like one.” 

Zack’s voice drowns out Kimberly’s breath hitching as he extends a fist towards Trini that she knocks with her own. “Damn, Crazy Girl. That was smooth as fuck.” Trini winks at him and smirks again when his fingers land under Kimberly’s chin. “You should close your mouth, Kim.” 

Laughter comes from behind her and she turns to find Billy’s head resting against Jason’s shoulder. On the second day of training, he had shared that he didn’t like being touched with the others, but she easily remembers _him_ being the one to pull Jason into a hug the night before. She wonders if it’s okay as long as he initiates it and makes a mental note to ask him later. 

Kimberly huffs in annoyance, crossing her arms. “Seriously, Jason? You’re not going to tell them anything for messing with me? I thought we were friends.” 

The word causes Trini’s heart to skip a beat as her body tenses. She looks down the chasm again, her own words from the night before flood her mind. _Are we Power Rangers or are we friends?_ She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, gathering her courage before she speaks again. “Are we friends?” She makes eye contact with each of her four teammates before slumping down a bit, covering her face with her hands. “I need to hear it from you guys before I’ll let myself believe it.” 

“Are you serious, Trini?” She can hear the quiver in Zack’s voice and she closes her eyes tightly when it hits her that she’s just turned their playful banter between each other into something much more serious. Her adrenalize rush from the battle depletes completely as she prepares herself for the emotions she’s about to face. She feels his hand clasp around one of hers and brings it down to rest against her thigh. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I would trade my life for yours.” His hand squeezes her hand and she drops her other from her face as the first tears begin to fall. She hears Zack audibly swallow down the lump in his throat before she hears his voice again. “We almost _died_ together out there, but we didn’t. We survived. I love you, Crazy Girl. I love _all of you_. You’re more than just my friends. Now, you’re my _family_.” 

Trini watches as Kimberly wraps her arms around Zack’s waist and tucks her head under his chin after the confession. She knows Kimberly’s strength when it comes to fighting off her desire to cry, she’d need more fingers to be able to count the number of times she’d seen the taller girl with tear-filled eyes. When she hears her muffled sobs, Trini’s chest aches and she can’t resist reaching out her free hand to soothingly rub her back as she squeezes Zack’s hand still entangled with hers with as much power as she could muster at that moment. 

When Trini feels Billy’s arm snake around her waist and scoot closer to her, she whimpers, taking a deep breath before letting go for the mental note from before. She wipes her tears away by running her cheeks against the fabric of her jacket. When she looks up to smile at Billy, she notices his free hand on Jason’s knee, making the five of connected to each other physically.

Jason’s blue eyes are somehow brighter and she refuses to restrain her smile this time. He reaches across Billy and gently wipes her fresh tears away with his thumb. “I fell exactly the same way, Trini.” 

Her height, or lack of height actually, allows for Billy to rest his head on top of hers and she can actually feel his smile. “Yeah, me too.” 

Kimberly’s sobs have turned into soft sniffles and she lifts her head from Zack’s chest to face Trini with a cheeky smile. Trini’s hand falls from her back to the dirt. “Me too,” Kimberly whispers and Trini is positive that her heart skips another beat. “Looks like you’re stuck with us.” 

Trini can feel a weight that she wasn’t entirely aware of lift from her shoulders and lets her laughter escape freely as she reaches for one of Kimberly’s hand to keep them all connected. “I guess it’s a good thing I love you guys, too.” 

“Together we are more,” she hears the pride in Jason’s voice and she quickly turns to him nodding in agreement before the rest of her team does the same.

None of them move until a ping sounds from Billy’s phone. Trini feels his arm around her twitch before she sees him lift his hand from Jason’s knee and reaches across his own stomach to fish his phone from his pocket. She knows it would’ve been easier for him to use the hand currently on her hip and she chuckles at the realization that he _chose_ to use the opposite. 

“My mom is wondering where I am and if I’m safe.” Billy’s voice isn’t laced with any kind of worry and Trini looks at him curiously. “What am I supposed to tell her?” 

Jason’s brow furrows when Billy turns to him. “Just tell her you’re okay and that you’ll be home soon, don’t go into any detail.” Jason looks from Billy to Zack and Kimberly before meeting her gaze. “We should all probably get home. I’m sure all of our families are worried about us.” 

“My parents are out of of town.” Trini frowns when Kimberly sighs and rolls her eyes, she decides to squeeze her hand for reassurance. “I usually stay over at the Clark’s, but since that’s not really an option, I’m just gonna stay here. You all should go though.” 

“No way,” her response is instant and Kimberly is looking at her like she’s crazy. “You’re not staying up here alone, Kim, you can come with me to my house.” 

“Crazy Girl is right, Kim.” Zack looks over Kimberly’s shoulder at her and she smiles at him. “We need each other more than ever right now and there’s _no way_ we’re letting you be alone after what we just went through. If you don’t want to go to T’s, you can come to my place.” 

“Or mine,” Jason offers. 

Billy finally moves his arm from around Trini’s waist to hold his phone with both hands. “I’d have to ask my mom first, but I’m sure she won’t say no if you wanted to come to my house.” Trini listens as his voice changes from fast and loud to slow and soft, like he’s muttering more to himself now instead of addressing Kimberly. “My room is pretty messy right now, but I only need about eight minutes and twenty-three seconds to clean it and then—” 

“I think she’s got it, Bud,” Jason tells him as he smiles sweetly at the boy beside him. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Billy’s chuckle causes all of them to laugh as his phone pings again. “She says it’s okay, by the way, if you want to come to mine.” 

“I really appreciate it guys.” Kimberly’s eyes focus on Trini’s and her lips curve into a small smile. “Are you sure your parents would be okay with me coming over, Trin? I don’t want to get you into any trouble.” 

“Eh, my mom is always on my case about having friends, it’s about time I introduce her to one.” Trini smirks when she sees Kimberly’s eyes light up. “Besides, I don’t plan on getting rid of you guys anytime soon, so my family has to start getting used to y’all being around.” 

“Is that an invitation, Crazy Girl?” Zack is still looking at her over Kimberly’s shoulder, but she’s not sure if she likes the smirk on his face. “Because I’m so down for seeing you in your natural habitat, see if you’re as badass at home as you are around us.” 

Kimberly snorts and looks back to Zack. “Oh, my god. What if her room is filled with flowers and butterflies.” Trini forgets that Zack still has a perfect view of her face when her eyes widen.

“Oh, shit,” Zack exclaims. Kimberly turns back around to face her and the two of them start laughing as Jason and Billy join in from behind Trini. 

“First of all, fuck you, Zack.” He laughs when she rolls her eyes. “Second of all, I really enjoy nature. So yes, I have plants, and butterflies, and flowers in my room, but I can still kick all of your asses and _I will_ if I find out any of you expose me.” 

Kimberly grins. “I’m so going to your house now!” Trini debates whether or not she should regret extending the offer. It’s not like she could keep them from seeing her room forever, she might as well rip off the bandaid and get it over with now. 

Billy’s phone pings a third time and after reading the text, he begins to stand. “I’ve gotta go, my mom wants me home now.” 

Zack checks his watch and gets to his feet, dusting off his pants. “I need to check on my mom.” 

Jason pulls his phone from his pocket and shakes his head at the eighteen missed calls from his dad. Trini presses her lips together when she notices the look in his eye. “C’mon Boss, let’s go home,” she pats his shoulder before she stands and then extends an hand out for Kimberly. “You too, Princess. Mi casa es su casa.”

“You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you, Crazy Girl.” Zack ruffles her hair and she’s quick to push him away playfully. The Spanish sort of just slipped out. “I like it,” he adds before ducking to avoid her hit. 

“Keep it up, see what happens to you,” she warns before turning to Kimberly. “Ready?” 

Kimberly nods at Trini as she curls a hand around her bicep and steps closer. Before they get too far away, Kimberly turns back to Zack and shouts. “Send me that pic.” 

The five rangers all headed in different directions towards their homes, homes in a town they almost died to protect, with their heads held high.

\-- 

Kimberly stops once the door is open and Trini turns back when she realizes that she’s not following anymore. “There aren’t enough rooms,” she starts to explain, knowing Kimberly is wondering why Trini is leading her towards the attic of her home. “It’s more of a peace offering from my parents, not some kind of punishment, I promise. Relax, Princess.” 

When Kimberly nods, Trini smiles and starts up the stairs. She’s hit with a wave of anger the second she steps into her room, her very trashed room. 

Trini doesn’t remember Kimberly is behind her until she hears her gasp and feels her wrap an arm around her waist protectively. “Trini, oh my god.” 

“I honestly kind of forgot about this,” Trini admits. She stops herself from turning in Kimberly’s embrace, taking a step further into her room instead. Kimberly takes the step with her and continues to hold her close. She feels a lump grow in her throat when her eyes land on a photo of her and her brothers on the floor. Relief starts to filter through her when she remembers her dad and the twins had left right after school the day before for a soccer tournament. Her mom had left around the same time she got home from their confession session for a night shift. Her family had been out of Rita’s direct path and it helps her breathe a little easier.

Kimberly’s hand finds her cheek and her thumb is wiping away tears Trini didn’t know were falling. She is used to clinging tightly to her emotions and keeping them locked away, but after all that they had just been through together, Trini felt it wasn’t right to hide herself from her team anymore. Zack was right, they needed each other now more than ever before. “I’m here, Trini, what can I do?”

“Can you help me clean up?” Her eyes find the hole in the wall and she shakes her head before looking up and remembering the damage done to her ceiling, she points to both and turns to face Kimberly. “And help me come up with an explanation for these, my mom is going to lose her shit when she sees them.” 

Kimberly’s small, reassuring smile is enough for Trini to push away the last bits of anger running through her head. “Yeah, of course.” Trini finally caves and gives Kimberly a hug before pulling away and heading to the first pile of her things on the floor beside her bed. 

After nearly an hour, Trini sits on her bed with Kimberly as they talk about their zords and how operating them felt like second nature. Kimberly was in the middle of passionately talking about how it felt to fly when the sound of a door closing loudly downstairs startles her. “It’s probably just my mom, Princess.” Trini makes sure to speak softly when she notices her friend tense up and places and comforting hand on her knee. “Relax, please.” 

“Trini! Trini, are you home?!” June shouts before running up the steps toward Trini’s room, a hand landing over her heart when she sees her daughter. “Oh, thank God.” Trini doesn’t remember ever seeing her mother look so defeated and it makes her clench. “I was so scared, mija.” June pulls her into a hug before pulling away and putting her hands on Trini’s cheeks, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

She blinks up at her mom. “I’m okay, I promise,” she says and nods towards Kimberly who she can see is looking at them with a hint of awe in her eyes. “This is my friend, Kimberly. Her parents aren’t in town, so I invited her over.” 

Kimberly smiles at June and offers a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Gomez. I hope it’s okay that I’m here.” 

June smiles and nods before turning back to Trini. “How long have you two been friends? Did you two just meet? Is she one of the four?” Trini sighs and looks to Kimberly apologetically. June quickly takes a reluctant step back and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Trini. I just, I need you to talk to me. Is she one of the four?” 

Trini raises an eyebrow in confusion before it clicks in her head. She doesn’t know how to respond. Zordon hadn’t given them any rules the first day, she didn’t know revealing their identities was a big no-no. Replying with a yes would reveal Kimberly’s identity and she knew it was against the rules now. She doesn’t know what to do. 

Trini is pulled from her thoughts by her mom’s voice. “I got the test results, they were negative.” 

“Yeah, no shit, mom.” She didn’t mean to be rude, but her head was still reeling as she tried to process the fact that she had broken a Power Ranger rule. What were the consequences of that? That’s when she remembers Kimberly is still on her bed and glaces at her, noting the semi-stunned look on her face. In a much calmer voice, she speaks again. “I told you that what I did with Bev and Alex is in my past, why can’t you just trust me when I say I’m never going to do it again?”

“You said that you and four kids found a _spaceship_ buried _underground_ , Trini. And that you were a _superhero_. Of course I thought you were doing drugs again, only a druggy would casually say something like that at a family meal.” Trini hates that her mother revealed that kind of information with Kimberly in the room, but she can’t deny it now. June notices the hurt she just caused in her daughter’s eyes. “The test results were negative, Trini. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, again. But all of a sudden the town was being attacked by aliens and it was being reported that a group of five superheroes showed up and I panicked, I thought I was never—”

“Mom!” Trini shouts, glancing at Kimberly again with a frown before standing and reaching for both her mother’s hands. “I’m okay. I promise you that I’m okay. I need you to believe me, mom. I need you to trust me, please.” When June nods, Trini decides to continue. “I can’t talk about what I said that night, _I refuse_.”

“Trini.” 

“Mom, I mean it. I’m willing to work on us. I know we have a lot of mending to do and I will try my hardest to open back up to you and dad, but I will not talk about _this_. It is too important to me. I won’t risk it. You’re going to have to trust me. I’m not who I was before we moved to Angel Grove. I need you to promise me that you’ll trust me, mom. _Please_. Please, trust me.” Tears are falling down her cheeks again and at this point, she’s not even trying to stop them anymore. 

June pulls her into another hug and Trini can feel another weight lift off of her shoulders. “I promise, mija. I trust you. I love you so much. I know I don’t say it often, but I do. I love you.”

Trini has always known her mother loves her, she’s never doubted it. Wedges can driven into relationships and they’re often hard to get rid of, but Trini knew deep down that this wedge could be removed and that this was the first step. “I love you too, mom.” 

At the confession, she feels June tighten her hold on her before sniffling and pulling away. “I’m so glad you’re okay, mija.” Trini watches as June steps away from her and back towards the bed and Kimberly. “Since the conversation didn’t seem to phase you, I’m guessing that the answer is yes. I’m also guessing you won’t talk about it either.” Trini chuckles when Kimberly’s eyes dart to her, silently asking for help. 

“Can you not scare away my friend, please. She’s kind of important, too.” Trini sits back down on her bed beside Kimberly, smiling at her mother.

June takes a deep breath, looking between both of them and then finding Kimberly’s gaze again. “I hope you’ll stay for dinner, Kimberly.” That definitely took Trini by surprise. She was planning on asking her mom if Kimberly could stay over, but she never expected her mom to be the one to propose it. “And since you’re parents are out of town, you can stay here until they’re back. With all the craziness going on, I’d rather have you here than home alone.” Trini is officially speechless. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Gomez. I really appreciate the offer. I’d love to stay.” 

Later that night, Trini feels Kimberly wrap an arm around her protectively again. She pulls her close and whispers into her ear. “You’re kind of important to me too, Trini. You know that, right?” 

Trini turns her head and is captivated by Kimberly’s face in the moonlight, she feels her heart skip a beat for the third time that day. “I know, Princess.”

“Good,” Kimberly replies. “I’m sorry we weren’t here when Rita attacked you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to protect you from now on, Trini.”

She can’t help the cheesy smile that takes over her face and the way it heats up. “We’re a team now, Kim, we protect each other. That’s why you’re here.” She reaches for Kimberly’s hand and feels content again when she squeezes it. “Now go to sleep, Princess.”

\-- 

Saturday detention resumed two weeks after the ‘extraterrestrial invasion’ and although Trini slightly dreaded waking up early on the only day she had to sleep in, she looked forward to it. Ripping Kimberly’s locker door off of its hinges was impulsive, she knows that, but ‘destroying school property’ seemed like a surefire way to get herself added to the roster for detention… proving to Kimberly that she truly cared about her, well that was just an added bonus. 

With Kimberly having the biggest house that was almost always parent-free, the group ended up at her place after their four hour long weekend punishment. They’re all on Kimberly’s bed talking and laughing with each other as a movie plays in the background.

“Question,” Trini starts as she turns her head on Jason’s lap to look at her four teammates. “Is matching our clothes to our Ranger color a rule that I missed somewhere?”

Kimberly lets the pendant she was examining drop against Zack’s neck and raises a brow, her head still resting on Zack’s shoulder. “What are you talking about, T?”

Trini rolls her eyes. “You, pink tank. Zack, black jacket. These two,” she points to Jason and Billy. “They’re wearing both their own and the other’s color, but I guess that’s what couples do.” The four others are staring at her with amused faces. “So, is it a rule? Because I didn’t wear anything yellow today and now it feels weird.”

“It’s not a rule,” Jason says with a smile as he looks down at her. “Why? Do you want it to be?” He asks, his hands running through Trini’s hair again as he starts on another braid.

Trini shifts her head down again to make it easier for Jason. She didn’t expect him to start playing with her hair when she laid her head in his lap, but she definitely wasn’t going to complain about it. She makes a mental note to ask him later how he learned how to braid hair, it took her months to master her signature side braids. “I don’t know, actually, I’m just asking. But if it is a thing we’re going to do, I’m definitely going to need to add more yellow to my wardrobe.”

“True,” Zack smirks at her. “Because you’re wearing an awful lot of black today, Crazy Girl, and if wearing your partner’s color is—”

Kimberly elbowing him in the gut effectively cuts him off. “Don’t be gross,” she says before reaching a hand out and placing it on Trini’s knee. “We can go shopping, if you want. I think you look gorgeous in yellow, I’d love to see it more often.” 

“Careful, Princess,” she teases as she places a hand over Kimberly’s. “You’re going to make Zacky Boy over there jealous.” 

Laughter comes from Jason and Kimberly, but before Zack can defend himself, Billy looks up from his phone for the first time in twenty minutes and speaks. “We should start a group chat,” he says with a smile before shaking his head. “Actually, I already made us a group chat, I just added you guys.” 

Reaching over Zack, Kimberly grabs the four phones charging on her bedside table and passes them out before settling into her spot again and unlocking her phone. “TWA?” She asks. 

“Teenagers with attitude,” Billy replies, like it should’ve been obvious. 

Trini chuckles as she opens the group chat and types. “Alpha would love that.” 

After a round of buzzes, Jason uses the last elastic to hold Trini’s final braid in place. “All done, Trin,” he whispers. She reaches for his phone resting on her chest and holds it up to him as she mouths a thank you. She runs her fingers gently over the braids and she’s impressed, he did a great job.

The three others are watching the exchange in awe when Billy’s watch starts beeping, signaling that it’s three o’clock. Zack taps Kimberly’s shoulder and she adjusts herself so he could sit up and hangs his feet off the bed. “Time to go, mom needs her meds.” 

“I’ll drive you,” Kimberly replies, her hand reaching for his. “My parents are working late, I can squeeze in a chess game or two.” 

“Can you still drop me off?” Billy asks, putting the last of his notebooks into his backpack. 

Kimberly nods. “Of course, Billy.” She turns to Trini and Jason with a smile. “I can drop you off, too, if you guys don’t want to walk.” 

They both shake their heads no rapidly before facing each other and laughing. “We’re in no rush to get home,” Jason replies. They both stand and Jason picks up both of their bags, shushing Trini before she has a chance to complain. 

On her way out of Kimberly’s room, Trini notices a new photo tucked under the silver rhinestone frame of her mirror. The memory of them on the cliff after their battle with Rita floods her mind. She gets lost in the photo until she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to find Kimberly smiling softly at her. “I can’t even see your face and you’re still the prettiest one.” 

Trini just shakes her head with a smirk before rushing back to Jason’s side. Once outside, Trini stays close to Kimberly as she locks the front door and kisses her cheek. “ _You’re_ the prettiest one in that photo, Princess, I will fight you on this.” 

\--

Walking home with Jason has quickly become one of Trini’s favorite things to do. Jason, the only other Ranger who wasn’t an only child, understood her. He knew what it was like to be a member of a family that strived hard to be _normal_. He knew the expectations of being the oldest sibling, knows that he has to be a good role model, set the example, and step in when his parents need him to. He also knows what it’s like to live with parents who have high expectations for his future, a parent who easily tears him down when he falls just short of the goals that have been set _for_ him. 

About halfway to Trini’s neighborhood, Jason pulls a bag of nacho cheese Doritos from his messenger bag and opens it, holding it out for Trini to grab a few before he takes any for himself. They had spent the first ten minutes walking in silence and Trini appreciates it. 

After eating four of the chips, Trini looks to him and breaks the silence. “So, when did you learn to braid Pearl’s hair?” 

“She was 5, we were going trick or treating and my mom was stuck at work. Pearl was crying because she wouldn’t have a braid like Jessie, so I got on YouTube and figured it out.”

Trini chuckles, shaking her head. “Did you use YouTube to figure out these, too?” Her hand motions towards her own braids. 

“What if I did?” He asks, holding the red bag back out for her. 

She smiles and grabs another couple of chips. “Thanks, J. That means a lot.” Jason simply hums and Trini acknowledges the sudden shift in his mood with a gentle nudge. “What is it?” 

“I hate it when she cries.” Trini can hear the crack in his voice and she quickly reaches out to hold his hand, squeezing it. Jason stops walking and turns to her, sadness in his eyes. “It happens every night now, she’s too afraid to sleep in her room and ends up in my bed. I know she tries to hide them, but I can still hear her whimpers.” He pauses to take a breath, looking away. “I hate it, Trini, she’s too young to have that much fear.”

Trini sighs softly, a pang of sadness shooting through her. She let’s go of Jason’s hand to sit on the sidewalk, the heels of her feet against the curb as she wraps her arms around her bent knees. She looks up at Jason and frowns. “Sit with me, J. Let’s talk.”

He sits beside her and she rests her head against his shoulder, her fingers fidgeting. He rests his head on the top of hers. “I’m listening.”

She inches a bit closer before she starts, finding comfort in Jason. “The boys weren’t here when it happened, they were at a soccer tournament with my dad. I’m grateful for it, but it’s hard. They’re so in love with the idea of the Power Rangers, of us I guess. They think they’re so cool. And it scares me, Jace. My parents are trying hard to keep them sheltered from it all, but what happens if Rita is right and something else does come. The three of them are too young. How do we keep them safe? How do we protect them _and_ the rest of the town.” 

Jason shakes his head gently and Trini can feel the movement, she fights hard to hold back the tears filling her eyes. “I don’t know, T. I just know that we have to keep training and be prepared for _anything_.” He takes a breath. “It sucks.” 

“It really fucking sucks,” Trini adds.

The two continue their conversation sitting on the random sidewalk in Angel Grove, the town they’ve been chosen to protect. When Jason feels the tingly sensation start to crawl its way through his legs, he stands, rubbing his knees a bit before reaching a hand out for Trini. “Let’s get you home, T.” 

She laughs when he kisses the top of her head once she’s on her feet. “You’re not going soft on me, are you Scott?” She teases, enjoying the roll of his eyes. 

He shrugs her backpack off and holds it out for her. “Shut up, tiny.” Once she takes the blue bag from him, he gestures towards his back. “You want a lift?”

“Hell yeah!” She laughs again and slides the straps of her backpack over her shoulders as Jason crouches down a bit so she can get on his back, his arms hooking under her thighs. Trini’s happy to give him this, these moments where he can act silly and be carefree. She wraps an arm around his neck and places her hand on the left side of his chest, using the other to ruffle his hair. “You’ve got a big heart, J.” 

“Speaking of Hart,” He starts and turns his head a bit. Trini leans forward so he can look at her. She should’ve seen it coming, honestly. She knew he had seen what she had did at the Hart’s front door less than an hour ago. “What’s going on with you and Kim?”

She exhales the breath she was holding and locks her arms around him as she nuzzles her face into his neck. “Nothing.” 

“She’s falling in love with you, you know that right?” 

Trini lifts her head again and gives him a sad smile, one that could easily be mistaken for a frown. “I do, but I don’t think _she_ knows that.” It was easy to read the pink-clad girl, she wasn’t that good at hiding her emotions. Her facial expressions spoke for themselves.

Jason sighs, adjusting his grip on Trini, his way of reminding her that he’s there for her. “What are you going to do about it, T?”

Trini knows where Kimberly is at, understands the long road she’s on. She bites her lip before replying, even though the answer is simple. “Let her find her way.” 

The last ten minutes of the walk to Trini’s house are spent the same way the first ten are and again, she appreciates the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any kind of posting schedule planned, but the entire story is basically outlined and I hope to update soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
